Degrassi Minis made by Tori Degrassi 101z
by Degrassi 101z
Summary: My very own made Degrassi Minis, with maybe some spoilers to the continuation of the season, but I seriously do not have any affect on the show.
1. Dose of my Medicine Mini

**By Degrassi 101z**

_**A/N**: _These do not affect future minis, and when season 5 starts again, I'm still not going to stop or change it according to the season. I will make the full episode later, about two minis after this.

**Mini Episode #1  
****Dose of my Medicine**

Whatever it takes—

**Summary**: Peter decides that Emma and he won't work. He doesn't want them to be a secret. So Emma 'breaks-up' with him. He plans to do something to her so that she'll regret that she ever broke up with him. But will she do something back?

"Emma—we need to talk, and no we're not breaking up," Peter chuckled. He pulled Emma to a corner and said, "We can't be a secret anymore."

"We can't, we can't be public or official Peter, Manny wouldn't be my friend anymore," Emma twitched her fingers around.

"Em, that wannabe doesn't have to be a part of your life. After all, she did give my movie a little fun. You need some fun," Peter retorted. He smirked at his 'girlfriend' and kissed her softly.

"Actually, I do need Manny. She's been my friend since who-knows-when," Emma responded, kissing Peter back.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" Darcy screeched at Emma.

"Nothing, Darce—I just...got kissed by this freak," Emma winked and gave him the 'I'll-talk-to-you-later look'.

"_EMMA_, you _don't_ need to keep it a secret that you like me," Peter smiled.

"Peter, we have to 'break-up' although we were never much of a couple, because if you seriously think I was going to be official with you, than just leave me alone and hang with your own damn self!" Emma yelled.

"Em—just listen." Peter stared at the crowd around him. "Manny doesn't have to be a part of this little relationship so it will work."

Manny piled in to the front of the crowd. "You were dating _him_? So all the times you've left me to go shopping alone, you went to _his_ house?"

"Manny—"Emma started but before she finished her sentence she ran away.

Manny chased after her, while Peter went up to Manny and slapped her. "That's for ruining my frickin' relationship with Emma! If it wasn't for you she would've become official with me."

"She chose me over her so called 'boyfriend'? Well she should because look at _you_! You little wannabe-trustable freaky boyfriend guy who tapes people topless on camera, you should go to jail!" Manny stared at him cold-eyed.

Peter walked out of Degrassi and heard a guy say, "So you're Peter. My friend told me about what just happened. Emma is well worth it. Do you need some help getting her back?"

**Check out the Promo of Crazy Parties Pt. 1  
****Coming out whenever I (Degrassi 101z) figure out when I want to so called 'air' it!**

DEGRASSI  
"I don't believe you'd just..._say_ that." Paige's voice said as there were pictures of Paige's face to Ellie's to Jimmy's to Spinner's to Hazel kissing Toby (as hard as she did in Turn me on).  
_**Degrassi. It goes there.**_


	2. Crazy Parties Pt 1 Mini

**A Degrassi Mini**

**By Degrassi 101z or Tori**

**Crazy Parties Pt. 1**

**Summary (within character release and couples aka my spoilers for my 'show')**: This has Paige, Ellie, Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, Hazel, Chris (maybe last comeback into the show), Emma, and one friendly 11th grade geek. Yep, you guessed it, Toby. And what is Hazel's secret now? Some Tazel (Weird), Jimma (Unsuspected), Spaige (shocker), Chremma (not really needed, Chris), Cremma (Wow…not much of it though, just some 'friendly' love), Crellie (cool), and a so called 'Craige' (Craig and Paige ((EW))), and not all of these are even in this mini, just in the real episode.

**Summary (within the mini)**: Jimmy saves Emma from a musical Chris love attack comeback, and Ellie goes crazy jealous. She'd do anything to survive with Jimmy, especially at that party. Hazel becomes full of envy, so what will she do. Or what _won't _she do?

"Emma…please, just go to the party with me," Chris pleaded. He took off his headphones and looked into Emma's eyes.

"She's not interested, you know," Jimmy said. He smiled at Emma and reached up and took her hand. Emma whispered _thank you _in his ear. Ellie just looked at Emma crazily jealous.

"Em, can I talk to you?" Ellie stared at Jimmy and Emma walked over.

"Ellie, that whole scene was just a saver—not love. I know you like Jimmy, and I don't…just I want to have more friends than some 11th graders, as in I want to be cool…like you," Emma said as she and Ellie talked so Jimmy and the rest of the bunch couldn't hear.

"Oh—sorry…I thought you were in for something more…" Ellie replied. She walked away, with her black boots clunking as they went.

Hazel stared at Emma and Jimmy with jealousy, when she used to have that. All she didn't know is that Jimmy was just doing that to get Emma out of the Chris situation.

"Toby—there you are, I've been looking all over for you," Hazel said. She grabbed Toby Isaacs by his hands and kissed him long and hard, pretending to mean all of it.

"Wow, just like in," Toby started but then Hazel blocked his mouth out. J.T. and Manny 'whooped' and 'oohed' at them, while the 12th graders looked in disapproval.

"Hun, I know you and Jimmy broke up, but that was just…why the hell did you do that?" Paige looked at Hazel.

"Because Isaacs is cute, and it's just that I'm in love with him!" Hazel lied, holding Toby's hand.

"I can't believe you can just _say_ that," Paige retorted. "So you're going to Jay's party with _him_?" She pointed to Toby.

"Yup," Hazel said, as Emma pushed Jimmy away.


	3. Crazy Parties Pt 2 Mini

**Crazy Parties Pt. 2**  
**By**: **Degrassi 101z**

"Emma," Manny said, holding up a black lace dress. "Do I look better in this, or this?" She held up a red shirt and black pants.  
"Shirt and pants," Emma moaned. "That's my dress, and it doesn't fit you, sorry to say."  
"Em…" Manny sighed. "You're hopeless, you know…"  
Emma picked up a strapless aquamarine short dress and held it up. "How's this?"  
"Great, Em," Manny smiled. "You're finally beginning to dress up!"  
"Manny…" Emma sighed. "You should know that Sean and Jay caused all this pain. They cause all the pain in the world…"  
"Emma, just shut up and put the dress on." Manny walked into the bathroom and put on her outfit.

- Meanwhile -

"I am a fox," Jimmy said. "I am the greatest, slam man in the world."  
"No, I am," Craig responded, walking in. He straightened his jeans out and sighed. "This is hopeless, Jimmy…"  
"Whatever, just make sure that some girls glance at me," Jimmy responded.  
"Emma will," Craig replied.  
"Ha, ha," Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
